Mein Zahnarzt
by NeKoT
Summary: [parte de las Cronicas de KaixRei] Un cariño distinto se genera de simples acciones de afecto... cuando más lo necesitaba, ahi estubiste conmigo... Yaoi...


¡Nasss!.. en esta ocasión me toco el turno de elegir el reto… (Jujuju) aunque vaya que me costo mucho hacerlo y más aun escribirlo… pero weno… para la siguiente vez pensare en algo mejor (sip, definitivamente u.û)

Bueno… esto sigue formando parte de **"Las crónicas de КxЯ"** … proyecto al cual orgullosamente estoy aliada, junto con: **Addanight, Akire777 y Kaei Kon **

**Disclaimer: **Tanto la serie como los personajes no me pertenecen, puesto que si lo hicieran la serie seria Yaoi y bien fuerte (º¬º tal como me gusta escribir) y si escribo no es con un fin mas que el entretenerme sanamente (o.O sanamente?.) (Sanamente o pervertidamente ¿Cual es la diferencia?.)

**Parejas:** La más obvia, por supuesto…

**Agradecimientos:** A **Kiseki** (_Aunque se que no va a leer este fic porque se lo prohibí _u.ú) y a **Jim Mizuhara** (_Al cual espero sinceramente le guste esta historia_) a los dos, gracias por sus sabios consejos…

**Genero:** Shota… (Es decir, relación Adulto-niño ¿Soy una enferma?. Si, ya lo sabia u.u'), además Lime… (¿O es Lemmon?. O.o?.)…

"- Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

'Resltar frase o ironía'

(_Traducciones_)… en caso de que los haya

**_ºº M_e_i_n _Z_ahn_a_rzt_ ºº_**

By: _N_**e**_K_**o**_T_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

¿Desde hace cuanto que había venido ocurriendo aquello?. ¿Años?. ¿Cuántos?.. no recordaba con seguridad, mas sin embargo no olvidaba su primer encuentro hacia ya mucho tiempo… todo de 'él' había llamado su atención, sus ojos, su boca, su cabello, su forma de ser y de sonreír… era un ser sumamente peculiar y atrayente, desde el primer momento en que se lo habían presentado le había causado un ligero temblor y una tenue coloración en sus mejillas blanquecinas. Si… recordaba claramente, cuando aquella mano había recorrido con delicadeza sus cabellos en una muestra agradable de afecto y una sonrisa amplia le había dirigido, se había sentido sumamente extraño…

"- Eres muy lindo pequeño…- le había susurrado con ternura mientras se inclinaba hasta estar a su altura y le acariciaba el cabello, lo recordaba bien…

"- G-gracias…- contesto con esa voz temblorosa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas, el mayor le había sonreído como respuesta y de inmediato se había refugiado tras el escritorio de su madre con un bochorno en aumento

"- ¡Kai!.- exclamo la señora dirigiéndole una mirada desaprobatoria

"- No se moleste con el niño…- abogo el joven irguiendo su cuerpo- Es normal que me tema… aunque hay algunos adultos que también me temen, gafes del oficio supongo…- rió melodiosamente sacando sonrisas también en los presentes

"- Es muy cierto…- concordó la señora- Incluso a mi me da un poco de temor visitarle Doctor…- sonrió apenadamente ante su confesión

"- No lo dudo… cuando era más joven también me daba miedo visitar a mi Dentista-

"- Jajaja… habla como si ya fuese todo un anciano, si aun es muy joven… perdone, pero ¿Puedo preguntarle su edad?.- indago con algo de curiosidad

"- Cumpliré muy pronto los veintidós… es verdad, soy joven aun y estoy haciendo mi practica con ayuda del Doctor Kôjiro, es por eso que le ayudo en su consultorio, pero no pierdo la esperanza de algún día independizarme y trabajar por cuenta propia…-

"- Vaya… tiene grandes metas- comento son una sonrisilla- Le ira bien, le aseguro…-

"- Muchas gracias…- contesto con una ligera reverencia- Y cuando eso suceda… espero que el jovencito Kai venga a visitarme- guiño un ojo al niño que ruborizado le observaba desde las espaldas de su madre

"- Yo creo que si lo hará… le ha caído usted muy bien, ya que hasta el momento no le oído decir ningún improperio y menos rezongar aburrido o molesto- dirigió su mirada a su retoño, le paso los dedos por el fleco grisáceo con una gran sonrisa- Bueno… creo que debería continuar con mi trabajo- volvió a dirigirse hacia el joven mayor

"- Jejeje… ya no la distraigo más- la mujer meneo la cabeza en forma negativa- Además también deberia regresar al consultorio, el Doctor Kôjiro debe estar esperándome…- sonrió ampliamente

"- A sido un gusto conocerlo Doctor Kon…-

"- Llámeme solamente Rei… aun soy un estudiante de Odontología- pidió con cortesía

"- Como usted desee… joven Rei- manifestó ella con una sutil sonrisa…

"- Adiós Kai…- le dijo entregándole una paletita y unas cuantas caricias a sus cabellos, para posteriormente abandonar la oficina donde la madre del niño trabajaba y dirigirse al siguiente piso donde él hacia su pasantía…

"- ¿Qué opinas?..- hablo la mujer a su retoño que volvía a retomar aquella actitud de desinterés- ¿A poco y no te agrada?.- cuestiono con una sonrisilla, el niño encogiéndose de hombros cogio su cuaderno y se fue a sentar en uno de los sillones del lugar, la señora resoplo algo cansada y tras contemplar lo que hacia su hijo también se puso a revisar los papeles, que en su mesa, aun esperaban ser atendidos…

Kai, él era un tanto huraño, no se relacionaba con la gente fácilmente, no hablaba mucho, no confiaba en nadie más que en su mamá, no sonreía… y todo debido a la muerte de su padre. Asistía al colegio matutino y por las tardes acompañaba a su progenitora al trabajo, aburriéndose como condenado, o eso al menos acontecía antes de la llegada de aquel muchacho…  
Durante los meses siguientes realizaba algunas visitas regulares al consultorio del anciano Doctor Kôjiro, ya sea para perder su tiempo mientras su madre trabajaba en su oficina o simplemente por el hecho de las riquísimas paletitas que Rei le daba cada que se animaba a entrar.  
Así es como había comenzado todo… así es como recordaba que a sus escasos años había sentido un extraño cariño por el Dentista del piso superior….

Con el pasar del tiempo se había vuelto un paciente más del viejo Dentista, cada cita llegaba siempre unos minutos antes solo para pasear por el gran despacho y ver con curiosidad los nuevos panfletos y revistas que llegaban mes con mes…

Entraba al consultorio donde el anciano le pedia que tomara asiento y abriera la boca, él obedecía, y es entonces cuando su tortura comenzaba… le dolía, demasiado a veces, y eso no parecía importar al mayor ya que simplemente se la pasaba concentrado en lo que hacia mientras que con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, al igual que sus puños, trataba de resistir todo el dolor que los toscos movimientos de los aparatos le causaba dentro su boca…

"- Tranquilo…- una susurrante voz le decía cerca del oído- No falta mucho…- añadia suavemente. Sus ojos rojizos se entreabrían y en medio de acuosas lagrimas vislumbraba al joven ayudante del Dentista que con una sonrisa y una calida mirada le calmaba…

Esas habían sido las primeras veces en el consultorio con el chino, ya que con el tiempo no solamente le hablaba dulcemente sino que le acariciaba la cabeza cada que una mueca de dolor su pueril rostro adoptaba… le gustaba sentir esa mano tocar sus cabellos o sentir como su mano era sujetada gentilmente por la mayor para que se tranquilizara, y siempre funcionaba, soportar el dolor se le hacia fácil con aquellas muestras cálidas de afecto por parte del asistente del anciano… Ahhh, pero lo mejor era al final… cuando llegaba la hora de irse, Rei le regalaba una paletita y un beso en la frente como despedida para después mostrarle la más grande y encantadora sonrisa… ¡Era tan amable!..

Al cabo de un par de años, el consultorio del Doctor Kôjiro Wakashimazu era su lugar favorito para visitar y más aun si Rei tenia que quedarse toda la tarde, porque así podía verle y escucharle hablar durante un buen rato entreteniéndose. Justamente como ahora, que se encontraban sentados en las escaleras que conectaban los dos pisos…

"- ¿Cómo te fue hoy en el colegio?.- le pregunto como habitualmente lo hacía

"- Bien…- balbuceo como de costumbre

"- Me alegro… ¿Y ese chico Bryan ya no se mete contigo?.- volvió a cuestionarle tratando de sacarle conversación

"- No… desde que le pegue, ya no me molesta…-

"- ¿Le pegaste?.-

"- Un puñetazo en la cara… ahora él y Yuriy ya me tratan mejor- sonrió sutilmente ante los recuerdos de esa mañana

"- Ohhh… ahora ya tienes amigos ¡Me da mucho gusto!.- sonrió ampliamente, los ojos escarlata se posaron en el rostro del joven y se sonrojo tenuemente, de inmediato volteo para otro lado su cara- Yo también tengo algo que contarte…- hablo animadamente para captar la atención del chiquillo que ahora con expectantes ojos le miraba, sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla ¡Era tan lindo cuando ponía esa expresión, que casi no lo podía resistir!… sin embargo carraspeando un poco continuo- Ya consegui un lugar nuevo donde mudarme a trabajar… así que para fin de mes abriré mi propio consultorio-

"- ¿Te vas?.- fue lo que entendió

"- Solo cambio de lugar… no es muy lejos de aquí ¿Sabes?.- entrecerró sus ojos con una linda sonrisa, mas se extraño de que el rusito se pusiese de pie tan repentinamente- ¿Ya te vas Kai-bonito?.- indago

"- Hn…- rezongo bajando las escalinatas- Y no me digas 'Kai-bonito'… ya no soy un niño- añadió con seriedad sin voltear a verle

"- ¿Huh?. Entonces… supongo que tampoco vas a querer tu paleta ¿O si?.- curioseo zarandeando el dulce entre sus dedos. Las orbes rojizas desviaron su atención a la llamativa paleta de fresa, dudo un par de segundos antes de acercarse nuevamente hacia el chino, que aun sentado, le observaba con una gran sonrisa… la mano nívea tomo en un raudo movimiento el dulce, arrebatándolo de las manos del mayor que aun sonreía complacido, no obstante lo que no se esperaba era que el chiquillo fuese a besarle en los labios tras apoderarse del caramelo- ¿Kai?...- musito sorprendido, sin embargo el aludido ya se había marchado. Resoplo y se puso de pie, su descanso también ya se había acabado…

Dos días habían pasado desde su encuentro en la escalera, dos días en los cuales no había vuelto a ver al párvulo bicolor y algo extrañado aprovecho su hora de almuerzo para bajar y visitar a la Señora Hiwatari, la encontró justamente cuando ella también se retiraba para comer…

"- Buenas tardes- saludo mientras se le acercaba

"- ¡Oh joven Rei!. Buenas tardes…- devolvió el saludo con una gentil sonrisa

"- ¿Se dirige a almorzar?.- pregunto correspondiendo con otra mueca de agrado, la mujer asintió como respuesta- ¿Puedo acompañarla?. ¡Es más!. Yo la invito a almorzar… ¿Qué dice?.-

"- Encantada de aceptar…- contesto y se encaminaron juntos al restaurante más cercano, donde tras pedir servicio comenzaron a charlar algunas cosas sin importancia- ¿Es verdad que se va a cambiar de edificio?.-

"- Así es… ya me titule, así que no veo motivo alguno para seguir siendo simplemente un asistente-

"- Tiene razón… será una lastima no verle más por aquí-

"- Sin embargo, no es muy lejos… no se libraran tan fácilmente de mi Jejeje…- rió brevemente

"- Ni que quisiéramos eso. Es solo… que Kai va a extrañarte mucho- comento con una expresión más apagada- Desde la muerte de mi esposo se había vuelto muy huraño… pero, con tu ayuda cambio ¡Incluso tiene amigos!.-

"- ¿Bryan y Yuriy?. ¿Ya los conoció?.-

"- ¿A ese par de diablillos?. Claro que si… sin embargo me pone muy contenta verlo jugar con ellos- volvió a sonreír enormemente

"- Con razón ya no lo veía por acá…- manifestó- Seguramente debe pasarse la tarde con sus amigos…-

"- Si… incluso me ha dejado a mi algo abandonada- arguyo con una mueca aplacada- Sin embargo son solo niños… que se comporten como tal entonces…-

"- Si… niños…- murmuro desviando su mirada hacia la mesa _"Son solo niños…"_

Otro día había transcurrido, estaba agotado, los pacientes se habían duplicado por la tarde y parecía que su descanso tardaría en llegar. Bufo resignado. Nuevamente tendría otra intervención reconstructiva de molares lo cual era sumamente cansador dado la cantidad de materiales que debían usar, además de hecho de tener que estar parado yendo de acá para allá siguiendo las ordenes del vejete mayor… dos horas tardaron antes de que terminaran y Wakashimazu le dejara reposar. Agradecido, salio del consultorio y se dirigió a la escalera donde fumaría un cigarrillo o bien dormiría un poco apoyado en la pared, después de todo casi nadie usaba las escaleras pudiendo utilizar el ascensor.

"- ¿Huh?..- se extraño un poco al notar que su lugar ya era ocupado, se acerco y se sentó junto a aquella persona- Pensé que ya no te volvería a ver…- espeto con serenidad, el otro chico volteo a mirarle y se encogió de hombros- ¿Demasiado ocupado?. O… ¿Simplemente aburrido de venir a este soporífero lugar?.- indago

"- Hn…- rezongo mientras pensaba una respuesta- Ocupado…- fue su escueta réplica

"- Ya veo… Fuaaaa…- bostezo tapándose la boca con la mano- Perdón, perdón… estoy muy cansado- soltando una risilla apenada- ¿Te molesta si duermo un rato?.- cuestiono y al recibir la negativa del rusito retrajo sus piernas lo más que pudo para rodearlas con sus brazos y descansar entre estos su cabeza…

Las orbes escarlatas lo miraron un rato, luego con sumo cuidado coloco sus dedos en la cabellera negruzca para darle suaves caricias. Sonrió grandemente al oírle ronronear, se arrimo un poco más al mayor y se apoyo sobre su cuerpo para escuchar con más claridad… tras un par de minutos también quedo presa del sopor contagiante…

"- ¡Rei!.- escucho su nombre a la lejanía, mas a medida que la conciencia se apoderaba de su cabeza comenzó a oír más claramente el llamado que le hacían… inhalo sonoramente y bostezo antes de decidirse a abrir sus orbes y remover su cabeza entre sus brazos, gimió al sentir un agudo dolorcillo en su cuello producto de su mala postura- ¡Rei!.- otro nuevo grito oyó, enderezo poco a poco su cuerpo, para no lastimarse el cuello, y fue cuando sintió al niño apoyado sobre su costado, sonrió al notar lo placido de su descanso. Irguió un poco más su figura y con cuidado paso su brazo tras la espalda del menor para lograr que se recargase sobre su pecho, lo consiguió, tras esto, con su característica delicadeza, lo levanto en sus brazos y dándole un beso en la frente descendió las escaleras para ir a dejarlo en la oficina de la señora Hiwatari…

"- Muchas gracias…- susurro la mujer mientras indicaba al oriental donde podría depositar al pequeño durmiente

"- No es nada…- contesto de igual forma, se despidió con solo gestos y regreso a la agitada tarde de trabajo que aun no terminaba, tarde en la que no volvió a ver al bicolor…

Ya para el siguiente día, la cosa había estado menos agitada, el anciano Dentista le había dado más tiempo de libertad y relajación, por lo que ahora disfrutaba de un cigarrillo sentado en la escalinata de siempre… aspiro el emboquillado para posteriormente dejar salir humo blanquecino por entre sus labios, repitió dos veces más ese proceso y luego lo apago sobre la baldosa. Dejando en un tacho los residuos, se puso de pie y decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire para espabilarse, y que mejor lugar, que la terraza del edificio para hacerlo…

Subió los dos pisos que le faltaban, de inmediato sintió una suave brisa mecer sus cabellos, se acerco con sigilo a la puerta entreabierta que conectaba con la azotea de aquel edificio. Chillidos, risas y algunas quejas es lo que oía desde afuera… decidió asomar su cabeza para ver a los productores de aquel escándalo, se sorprendió un poco al notar a Kai siendo participe de un juego de carreras con dos chiquillos más…

"- Ejhem…- carraspeo tras decidirse interrumpir el retozo infantil- Hola…- hablo llamando la atención de los tres chicos, mas su sonrisa se volvió trémula cuando dos de aquellas miradas se fijaban con seriedad y desconfianza en su persona- Deben ser los amigos de Kai ¿No es así?.- cuestiono acercándose a estos

"- ¿Quién eres tu?.- le pregunto uno de los niños con extremada aspereza mientras se le acercaba para examinarle de más cerca

"- Eh… pues yo…- trato de contestar a la par que sus orbes doradas seguían fijamente los movimientos del chiquillo

"- ¡Si tu!. ¿Quién eres?.- el otro muchachito también le cuestiono haciendo sobresaltar al mayor por la gruesa voz que le era dirigida

"- Eso trato de responder…- refuto algo molesto por lo resueltos de sus personalidades- Yo soy…-

"- ¡Hey Bry!. ¡Mira esto!.- gritó el pelirrojito interrumpiéndole y es ahí cuando sintió un tirón en su cabello, sus ojos dorados voltearon de inmediato al niñato que sosteniendo la punta de su cabello lo zarandeaba para exhibirlo hacia el otro ruso mientras llamaba a este…

"- Que largo…- replico el peli-lavanda observando lo que el taheño le mostraba- ¿Será de verdad?.- se pregunto y para contestarse tiró bruscamente el mechón…

"- Ough…- se quejo el chino- ¡Claro que es de verdad!.- exclamo enfadado mientras arrebataba su cabello de aquellas traviesas manos

"- Jejeje… mira, tiene colmillos- apunto el oji-azul señalándole con el dedo, cosa que también hizo reír a su acompañante

"- Y ojos de gato- añadió el otro para posteriormente soltarse a carcajear

"- ¡Es un gato!.-

"- Un gato con pulgas…-

"- ¡Si!.. un gato pulgoso Jajaja…-

De pronto los ojos dorados se cerraron, sus manos se empuñaron, la vena en su frente salto y el aire a sus pulmones entraba presuroso. Iba a explotar. Si no se detenían en sus jugarretas, aquellos dos pagarían las consecuencias de su enojo…

"- ¡Ya dejen de molestar a Rei!.- sorpresivamente había sido el bicolor quien había salido en defensa del oriental, todos le dirigieron una mirada de asombro, mas simplemente les volteo la cara a los presentes…

"- ¿Dijiste Rei?.- pregunto el pelirrojo y una sonrisa burlona en sus labios se pinto, miró a su compañero oji-lavanda y ambos se sonrieron grandemente- ¿Tu eres Rei?.- le pregunto al chino que aun escéptico miraba a Hiwatari, sin embargo al escuchar la pregunta dirigió su mirada al criajo aquel…

"- Así es…- le contesto sintiéndose extraño por la sonrisa en labios del pequeño

"- ¡Kai!.- chillo el otro inmediatamente- ¡Que gustos tan extraños tienes!.- acoto haciendo tensar al ruso bicolor

"- ¿Qué?.- pregunto Rei desconcertado

"- Es que a Kai, tu le…-

"- ¡Yuriy!.- espeto el bicolor con un tremendo sonrojo en las mejillas, cosa que hizo sonreír aun más a sus dos compañeros de salón

"- Kai y Rei son novios, Kai y Rei son novios, Kai y Rei son novios…- comenzó a cantar el peli-lavanda

"- ¡No es verdad!. ¡Mentira!.- exclamaba el bicolor tras cada estrofa que le canturreaban

"- Entonces porque en tu cuaderno escribes: _Kai y Rei love, love…_- argüía el taheñito

"- ¿Huh?.- soltó el oriental dirigiendo su atención a Kai quien de nueva cuenta se había ruborizado acentuadamente

"- ¡Los voy a matar a los dos!.- manifestó soltando un gruñido y comenzó a correr persiguiendo a sus camaradas

"- Si es que nos atrapas…- contestaba Kuznetzov corriendo de extremo a extremo de la terraza, evadiendo a un muy avergonzado y vengativo Hiwatari

"- ¡Idiotas, ya verán!.- gritaba enfurecido mientras trataba de cazar a esos dos

"- Atrápanos si puedes Jejeje…- reía a la par que esquivaba ágilmente la arremetida del bicolor

"- ¡Vamos Yura… dejemos a los noviecitos solos!.- chillo desde el marco de la puerta, manteniendo la misma abierta para escapar

"- ¡Adiosito!.- exclamo para correr en dirección del oji-lavanda, lo tomo del brazo y juntos comenzaron a descender velozmente las escaleras en medio de sonoras carcajadas

"- ¡Ya verán mañana en el colegio!...- se acerco hasta la branda para gritarles desde ahí- ¡Los voy a…!.-

"- Kai…- le llamo el asiático haciéndole encrespar del susto, se giro lentamente y sus mejillas volvieron a adoptar aquella coloración rojiza- ¿Qué fue todo eso?.- pregunto entre divertido y confundido

"- N-Nada- contesto volviendo dirigir su mirada al vacio de las escaleras

"- Humm…- espetó mientras se acercaba al chico- A mi no me pareció que fuese nada…- se detuvo tras el ruso y, para asombro de este, le rodeo con sus brazos logrando otro sonrojo enfatizado en la nívea tez- ¿Es cierto lo que dijeron tus amigos?.- pregunto a la vez que apoyaba su mentón sobre la cabellera bicolor

"- Hn…- soltó encogiéndose de hombros mientras que a la par trataba de controlar la temperatura de su cuerpo

"- ¿No quieres hablar conmigo?.- indago hablándole ahora en el oído, mas no obtuvo respuesta alguna- ¿No estarás enfadado?. ¿O si?... Mira que yo no lo estoy…- continuo con susurrantes palabras deleitando su sentido auditivo. Lo presiono más contra su cuerpo y el chiquillo se estremeció entre sus brazos, le beso ligeramente el cuello y tras la oreja haciendo jadear al rusito. Sonrió mientras jugueteaba con su nariz en las hebras del menor quien de nueva cuenta temblaba sutilmente…

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?. Se preguntaba… sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente y de su boca salían extraños ruidos cada vez que Rei le hablaba tan cercanamente o le besaba en su cuello. No podía controlarse. Su cuerpo se estremecía a cada momento y un calor extraño subía desde sus pies hasta su cabeza, para luego concentrarse en su estomago y un poco más debajo de este. Se sentía muy raro…

"- ¿Qué te sucede?.- curioseo el asiático tras ver aquella mueca de incomodidad en el bicolor, levanto un poco su cabeza y observo por encima del hombro del muchachito donde es que su mano se perdía. Sonrió al notar el motivo de aquella expresión- ¿Te incomoda aquí?.- pregunto posando su mano sobre la pequeña que sujetaba su entrepierna…

"- Hn…- rezongo sonrojándose por la acción del mayor

"- No te preocupes… yo te ayudo a sentirte mejor…- manifestó deslizando sutilmente su mano dentro los ropajes del bicolor…

"- N-No…- gimió algo asustado, mas como en situaciones pasadas las palabras del peli-negro comenzaron a tranquilizarle, dulces y tiernas palabras de afecto, y cerrando sus ojos comenzó a disfrutar de las caricias en el interior de su pantalón, caricias que pronto se convirtieron en movimientos bruscos y en extrañas nuevas sensaciones. Sentía el oxigeno faltar en sus pulmones y su garganta resecarse por la rápida agitación que su cuerpo le propinaba… apretó sus ojos y aferro sus manos al barandal de las escaleras mientras detrás suyo el mayor le besaba la nuca y el cuello, a la par que sus manos obraban en él, recorriéndole y sometiéndole a insólitas exaltaciones nunca antes experimentadas. Un par de minutos resistió antes de que se liberara en la mano del oriental con un ligero gritillo, bajo su cabeza y empezó a tranquilizar su acelerado metabolismo. Estaba todo sonrojado pero, de algún modo, se sentía bien… relajado e incluso feliz ¿El porque?. aun no lo consignaba…

"- ¿Te sientes bien?.- cuestiono Kon mientras que con su lengua limpiaba su mano, se apoyo en el barandal, justo a lado del rusito repasándole con sus dedos su fina cabellera- ¿Kai, te sientes bien?.- insistió en una respuesta

"- Si…- soltó junto con resoplido y por algún extraño motivo sintió deseos de abrazarse a su Dentista, no se contuvo y lo hizo, los ojos dorados se abrieron ligeramente tras aquel acto y sin embargo sonrió rodeándole con sus brazos para posteriormente besarle repetidas veces su cabeza…

"- Me alegra mucho…- dijo besándole nuevamente, lo separo un poco de su cuerpo y se inclino hasta besarle la frente y los labios, con parsimonia y delicadeza dado que era el primer beso 'serio' que le daba… se entretuvo así, acariciando su boca con la otra, por unos segundos para después darle una de sus más grandes y sinceras sonrisas- Tu también me gustas mucho…- le confeso- Desde hace mucho…- añadió para después abrazarle…

"- Igual…- contesto brevemente asiéndose al ropaje blanquecino del mayor

"- Bueno… es mejor que bajemos de una vez- volvió a separase del contacto de sus cuerpos- Deben estar buscándonos a los dos…- el menor asintió, Rei le tomo de la mano y juntos descendieron las gradas…

Nuevamente el tiempo intransigentemente había transcurrido velozmente, el día señalado en su calendario se aproximaba rápidamente y un tanto cabizbajo le hacia sentir… fue a su colegio como normalmente lo hacia, paso clases y converso entre peleas con sus dos compañeros, ya para la tarde fue al edificio de oficinas para saludar a su madre que un poco ocupada se hallaba, la dejo para continuara su trabajo. Subió las escaleras hasta el piso siguiente y toco la puerta del consultorio dental, esta se abrió dejando entrever la enorme sonrisa del oriental…

"- Buenas tardes Kai…- le dijo con una gran sonrisa y un fugaz beso en sus labios, el chiquillo le sonrió levemente en respuesta- En un par de minutos salgo para que vayamos a comer… ¿Te parece?.- Hiwatari asintió varias veces- Bien… espérame en las gradas- le pidió y de inmediato el otro se fue corriendo en dirección al lugar indicado, Rei sonrió y cerro la puerta…

"- Quiero ayudarte- exclamo mientras sostenía en el aire su cuchara, a solo centímetros de su boca. Los ojos dorados se fijaron en los rojizos y parpadeando un par de veces cuestiono

"- ¿Ayudarme?. ¿En que?.- no entendía el porque de aquellas repentinas palabras

"- A mudarte…- aclaro dejando el cacillo sobre su plato

"- Pero… no es mucho lo que tengo que trasladar, además lo haré en domingo…- abogo el oriental con una sonrisa- Apuesto que tienes mejores cosas que hacer un domingo que ayudarme a cargar cosas…- el enérgico meneo de la cabeza bicolor le dio una negativa respuesta- ¿Estas seguro?.-

"- Si, quiero ayudar- volvió a pedir con firmeza, la sonrisa en el mayor se ensancho y estirando su brazo logro revolver los cabellos grisáceos del pequeño en una muestra afectiva…

Para el fin de semana, unos suaves toquidos le desconcentraron en su labor, se puso de pie y se encamino hacia la puerta con su usual expresión de felicidad, la abrió dando paso al muchachito que algo cohibido hacia su acto de presencia tal y como había acordado con el mayor…

"- Tan puntual como siempre..- manifestó cerrando la puerta- Eres un caso único, Hiwatari…-

"- ¿Hn?.- indago mirándole con desconcierto

"- Nada, nada…- sonrió pasando por su lado- Bien… es mejor que comencemos de una vez- hablo mientras remangaba su camisa- Yo te pasare algunas cosas y tu las guardas en ese cajón ¿De acuerdo?.- y tras un asentimiento de mutuo acuerdo comenzaron a guardar algunos papeles, certificados, títulos e incluso fotografías, las cuales llamaron la atención de las rojizas orbes…

"- ¿Quiénes son ellos?.- pregunto levantando la fotografía en su mano, los movimientos del oriental cesaron para contestar aquella pregunta…

"- Ahhh… pues ellos son mis amigos- respondió sentándose en el suelo, justo a lado del ruso bicolor

"- ¿En donde están?.- volvió a cuestionar señalando el paisaje en la imagen

"- En China… en un poblado de China más específicamente, es ahí donde yo nací…- comenzó a relatarle, después de esa foto vinieron otras más y por ende más narraciones de aquel desconocido sitio…

Los ojos escarlata se posaron sobre el mayor, quien absorto en las imágenes y sus cuentos, era ajeno a la insistente mirada que le era dirigida. Una sutil sonrisa pinto las, casi siempre, inexpresivas facciones en el soviético y es que todo aquel montaje le hacia recordar con claridad cuando, tiempo atrás, Rei también le relataba historias de lugares lejanos cuando iba a visitarle las primeras veces… aquellas veces que sintiéndose acongojado acudía al consultorio en busca de un alivio para su mal, un alivio que las palabras del chino y las tiernas muestras de afecto aunados a deliciosos dulces le daban. Era un chico dichoso, se decía… Rei lo hacia feliz, tan feliz que la muerte de su padre le parecía un lejano mal sueño producto de un estresante día de juego, algo tan distante a su presente que dejo de parecerle real, pero… ¿Y si el sueño en realidad era aquella justa situación?. ¿Y si el quimérico encuentro con Rei, era lo irreal?. ¿Y si al despertar volvería recaer en ese abismo oscuro de su soledad?. ¿Y si al levantarse por la mañana volvería a ser presa del abandono de su padre?. ¿Qué haría?. ¿Quién lo sacaría de la fosa desolada?. ¿Quién?... se pregunto, sintiendo un miedo desgarrar su frágil alma y las lagrimas amenazar con soltar aquel sentimiento retenido solo para él, cuando estuviese inerme en su solitaria habitación…

Las doradas orbes se levantaron de la imagen en el papel para enfocarse en su pequeño que tan callado se había mantenido. La sonrisa en su rostro se perdió al verle tan extrañamente desamparado ¿Qué le sucedía? Cuestionaba en su cabeza, mas su corazón dictaminaba las acciones a tomar… se acerco lentamente, sin perder aquel contacto visual recientemente creado, estrechándolo entre sus brazos de forma brusca... palabras de afecto salieron de sus labios, promesas inquebrantables de nunca abandonarlo le formulo, lo quería y eso mismo le decía…

Un llanto fino se desprendió de su cuerpo, aferrando sus manitas a la camisa fina de su portador lloro todo aquel pesar que a solas en su habitación apenas y podía hacerlo, soltando con sus lagrimas el dolor que la partida de su padre le había dejado, vaciando de su alma aquel desasosiego para dejarse en la misma un hueco que iba a remplazarlo con algo más satisfactorio, algo como el cariño y amor revelado por el ser que lo consolaba…

Paso sus dedos una y otra vez por los dúctiles cabellos del menor, suaves besos y caricias le otorgaba para calmarlo… talvez no sabia el dolor que la perdida de un padre causaba, mas comprendía la tristeza de hallarse solo y eso era justamente lo que quería hacerle entender… Kai, él, no estaba solo ya que Rei estaba a su lado… y siempre lo estaría, por todo el tiempo que le permitieran continuaría a su lado…

Poco a poco el llanto fue cesando y pequeños sollozos simplemente se percibían en su delgado cuerpo, le estrecho fuertemente antes de liberarle de sus brazos, le miro a los ojos y con suaves besos borro rastro alguno de tristeza…

"- ¿Te sientes mejor?.- le pregunto limpiándole las mejillas con sus dedos. El bicolor asintió débilmente, le regalo una sencilla sonrisa y se colgó nuevamente a su cuello- Deberías descansar un momento…- le dijo en su oído y con algo de dificultad se puso de pie con el niño aferrado a su cuerpo, lo condujo hasta el sillón que usaba para sus pacientes y ahí lo deposito para que durmiese. Kai lo hizo casi al instante. Sonrió y le beso un par de veces en la boca antes de retomar su tarea de traslado…

Mientras guardaba sus objetos contemplaba a cada momento al chiquillo adormilado y le pareció sumamente encantador… dormido reflejaba aquel puerilismo que aun conservaba y trataba de ocultar tras una mascara de madurez que aun le faltaba alcanzar, incluso él mismo dudaba haber alcanzado esa madurez que tanto prorrogaban. Sonrió burlescamente ante sus extrañas reflexiones. Dirigió su atención una vez más hacia el pequeño que se removía en el cómodo asiento reclinable, se puso de pie y se acerco hasta este para saludar con una gran sonrisa su despertar…

"- ¿Mejor?.- indago cuando las rojizas orbes se entreabrieron para fijarse en él

"- Si…- fue lo que respondió mientras restregaba sus ojos para despertar completamente, la sonrisa que le era dirigida hizo que se sonrojara tenuemente y ladeara su rostro avergonzado…

"- Que bueno…- musito e inclinándose le beso suavemente en la boca, los pequeños brazos de inmediato rodearon su cuello impidiendo el que se alejara. Continuo besándole con suma delicadeza, rozando y retozando simplemente en los labios inexpertos, la punta de su lengua comenzó a pasar delineando la delgada finura del otro que algo desconcertado entreabria su boca dejando que Rei probase un poco de su húmeda cavidad, mas prontamente su lengua completa ya jugueteaba con la cohibida del niño que de manera neófita trataba de corresponder, pacientemente le enseño…

Sus manos fueron un soporte en tanto ambos se acostumbraban a su contacto, mas una de estas fue llevada lentamente hasta hacer contacto con la calida mejilla del menor, que estremeciéndose ligeramente denoto lo nervioso que se hallaba. Se separo lentamente, cortando el beso, solo para contemplarle y, con una sonrisa, darle la confianza necesaria para dejarse querer…

"- No te voy a lastimar…- exteriorizó mientras despacio buscaba acomodarse a su lado, Kai le brindo mayor facilidad haciéndose ligeramente a un lado para después pegarse fuertemente a su cuerpo. Se abrazaron por unos minutos más. Las manos acaneladas le tomaron por la cintura y le situaron justo arriba suyo donde el rusito se recostó abrazado a su pecho… se miraron y volvieron a besarse con algo más de profundidad, las manos del chino le recorrieron la espalda y se colaron por debajo la polera que el niño portaba para, con suaves caricias, retirarla…

Volvió a mimarle con suaves toques la piel nívea acostumbrándole al calor de su cuerpo, mientras sus labios se deslizaban fuera de la boca ajena para pasearla por el colorado rostro del chiquillo, le tomo por los hombros y le hizo sentarse en su regazo para que pudiese hacerlo sobre el asiento. Con cortos besos probó parte de la tez inmaculada, el cuello fue el principal blanco de su ataque parsimonioso y los suaves jadeos soltados su aliciente a continuar… lamió con delicadeza parte de su pecho y mordisqueo imperceptiblemente los hombros agudos del bicolor dejando el único rastro de su presencia las marcas rojizas de sus filosos colmillos al pasar. Aprovechando su postura, se quito la camisa dejándola volar a un costado del asiento, para volver a centrarse en su labor de tanteo… junto sus pechos en un abrazo firme y sus bocas en otro deseoso beso…

Sutiles gemidos de su garganta escapaban sin control alguno, estaba nervioso sin duda, mas una extraña sensación volvía a apoderarse de él… dejo que el chino fuese quien le guiara, quien le enseñara otra forma de querer. Apretó sus orbes escarlatas y clavo sus dedos en la espalda apiñonada cuando aquella boca diestra volvió a bajar por su cuello y las manos del mayor apresaron sus tiernos pezones en unos suaves pellizcos, que distantes de dolerle hacían acrecentar sus sensaciones que se concentraban en un único lugar, su entrepierna.

"- Hnnn…- rezongo al sentir como la mano que jugueteaba con su tetilla volvía a descender por su torso y acariciaba, por encima de la tela, su rígida manifestación…

Los labios del oriental volvieron a plasmar una sonrisa, al sentir de nueva cuenta la incomodidad que aquella prenda estaba dando al pequeño. Con suaves movimientos le bajo la bragueta, para posteriormente quitarle completamente aquella molestia…

"- ¿Tienes miedo?.- le pregunto cuando noto el temblor en el cuerpo del rusito

"- No- contesto sintiéndose algo ofendido por la pregunta ¡Él no tenia miedo a nada!. La sonrisa se agrando en Rei al sospechar lo que el pequeño pensaba, con delicadeza repaso sus manos sobre la suave piel nívea y volvió a apresar su boca con la suya… reconoció y tanteo cada retazo de aquella impoluta tez que ahora le pertenecía, beso todo lo que su boca alcanzaba incitando a deseos, antes desconocidos, en el pequeño ser que se removía entre sus brazos trémulo de sensaciones…

Sus mano descendió por su estomago haciéndole soltar ligeras cosquillas, mas un ahogado grito soltó cuando su miembro fue presa de un firme agarre… movimientos parsimoniosos iniciaron un enloquecedor revoltijo en su fisonomía, es verdad, anteriormente lo había hecho con él, pero ahora era completamente diferente al encuentro en la terraza, pues ahora no había ninguna ropa de por medio y las sensaciones de sentir su piel restregada de esa forma era incomparable…

Apretó los ojos fuertemente cuando los movimientos se volvieron más frenéticos, no aguantaría mucho de esa forma y Rei lo sabia, es por ello que se detuvo, ante los gruñidos paro sus oscilaciones y le beso para acallar sus reclamos… la pequeña mano recorrió de igual forma el abdomen del mayor, deteniéndose en el broche de su pantalón. Titubeo antes de seguir, y al igual que había visto hacerlo a Rei, él también procedió a bajar el cierre de su pantalón…

"- ¿Kai?.- llamo el chino posando su mano en la pequeña- ¿Estas seguro de lo que haces?.- pregunto algo preocupado

"- Si- fue todo lo que dijo para después retomar la labor de destrabar el cierre…

Volvieron a besarse. Un gemido agudo soltó cuando la mano pequeña se adentro entre sus ropas, tocándole de forma un poco tosca y nerviosa. No dijo nada y dejo que por si mismo aprendiera… sonrió presionando sus labios en los otros. Pronto su sexo estuvo expuesto fuera de su pantalón, las manos níveas le acariciaron con mayor libertad, se excito de forma severa y varios jadeos prefirió matar en su garganta…

La mano apiñonada se deslizo por la estrecha espalda del chiquillo hasta acariciarle sus tersas nalgas, se tomo su tiempo para hacerlo… con sumo cuidado recorrió sus dedos por la piel blanquecina hasta que se topo con la pequeña abertura, introdujo con sumo cuidado su índice en el interior del rusito, este gimió algo incomodo sin embargo prontamente se amoldo… procedió con el segundo dedo y unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a aglomerarse en los escarlatas. Con sus labios limpio las mismas antes de que volvieran a recorrer las ruborizadas mejillas de Kai… unas cuantas palabras de afición y consuelo le dirigió, antes de proceder a acomodarle sobre su regazo. Limpio con sus dedos las humedecidas orbes antes de proceder a penetrarle…

"- Agh…- exclamo adolorido, sin embargo trato de contener sus gemidos… mas sus lagrimas fueron las delatoras del dolor implacable que dentro suyo se producía…

Incontables besos y caricias le ofreció como bálsamo para su dolor, un lapso de tiempo espero antes de proceder con movimientos calmos el vaivén de sus cuerpos… jadeos, gemidos y sollozos inundaron el tórrido ambiente extasiándoles de sobremanera… los movimientos se acrecentaron a medida que el acoplo de sus cuerpos cedía, sus ojos cerrados, sus labios resecos por el presuroso entrar del aire y sus manos fuertemente arraigadas en la piel ajena calmaba, en algo, sus deleitaciones…

¿Cuánto tiempo transcurrió?. No lo supieron y tampoco les importo… las sensaciones acrecentándose dentro sus cuerpos era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerles perder la noción de su alrededor…

Cansado cayo recostado sobre el cuerpo del mayor quien a su vez termino acostando completamente en el sillón abrazando al pequeño que somnoliento buscaba acurrucarse en su pecho… le beso la frente y acaricio la espalda hasta que las orbes rojizas se cerraron cansinas… durmieron un corto lapso abrazados, extenuados y totalmente satisfechos por lo ocurrido…

Fueron las doradas orbes las primeras en abrirse y contemplar con adoración al pequeño en sus brazos, mas al fijarse en el reloj noto con sorpresa lo avanzado de la hora…

"- Kai… Kai…- le llamo mientras zarandeaba un poco el cuerpo del menor

"- Hn…- espeto agotado, no obstante al notar el estado de sus cuerpos se ruborizo de nueva cuenta… bajo la cabeza abochornado

"- Es hora de vestirnos…- le dijo conteniendo una risilla por la expresión del bicolor- ¿Acaso quieres que te ayude?.- pregunto sonriendo ampliamente por la vergüenza que se enfatizo en los carrillos albinos

"- N-No- soltó con nerviosismo y levantándose del cuerpo del chino dejo que este se encumbrara para buscar su ropa y de paso los del chiquillo- Gracias…- musito por lo bajo al recibir sus vestimentas y precedió a vestirse

"- Ven… vamos- pidió extendiéndole la mano- Iremos a dejar estas cajas a mi nuevo recinto de trabajo y luego pasare a dejarte a tu casa…- el menor asintió

Talvez lo que había hecho no era lo correcto, se decía de camino a la casa de este… y algo inseguro volteo su atención al rusito, lo noto bastante serio y se preocupo ¿Lo odiaría por haberle hecho eso?. Apretó sus manos en el volante y resoplo sonoramente…

"- Kai…- le nombro, el aludido volteo a mirarle- ¿Estas arrepentido?.- indago

"- No…- contesto meneando su cabeza- Estoy confundido…- añadió con cierto brillo en sus enormes ojos, Rei parpadeo un par de veces desconcertado- Lo que hicimos…- empezó diciendo mientras un colorido tono se acomodaba en sus carrillos- ¿En qué nos convierte?. ¿Aun somos amigos?.- hablo algo preocupado

La sonrisa en el mayor no se hizo esperar y frenando el vehiculo se acerco hasta su rostro para plantarle un sonoro beso en la frente…

"- ¿Amigos?.- repitió- ¡Somos más que eso ahora!... somos un tabú para el mundo, un secreto entre ambos que nos une a algo especial…-

"- ¿Un secreto?.-

"- Así es…- afirmo con su cabeza mientras volvía a tomar el volante entre sus manos- Un secreto que será revelado en los posteriores años… cuando tu tengas más edad, es entonces cuando todos sabrán el amor inmenso que te tengo… y nos convertiremos en novios de verdad…- declaro

"- En unos años… seremos novios?.- cuestiono levantando una ceja

"- Así es… pero mientras tanto, no olvides visitar regularmente a tu dentista ¿Nee?.- sonrió y le guiño un ojo

"- ¿Huh?.- exclamo algo confundido- Tonto…- susurro mientras una sonrisa ocultaba bajo su fleco. El oriental rió sonoramente para nuevamente emprender el camino a casa de su pequeño paciente…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**…F _i _N… **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Weno… Dado que no se me ocurre más lo dejo hasta ahí… Sip, pueden matarme si lo desean por el final chafa, juro no poner resistencia (aunque no prometo nada por parte de mis defensoras XD)… ¿Como me quedo? solo ustedes diran... no espero halagos grandiosos pero al menos un review reclamandome la falta de imaginacion (n.nU)  
¿Porque un dentista?... porque me han dicho que los doctores son muy usados ya, ademas mi Amiga Kiseki fue la que pidio que hiciera sobre dentista (jejeje)...y lo hice! (n.n)  
Como lo dije arriba, YO plantee el reto y sin embargo fui la que más sufrí (creo… ojala que no XD), no se como me quedo puesto que no lo revise y si hay algún error les pido perdón por anticipado…

¿Qué más?... Humm… parece ser que si me estoy oxidando un poco al hacer lemmons, aunque el hecho de que mi amigo este cerca mío inspeccionando lo que hago no es mucha ayuda que digamos (u.ú) (Que esperaban? Algo de vergüenza aun me queda o.ó) …

Ahora sips…

**..:.: C-Y_o_u :.:..**

Y como siempre… **¡**.**¡ _K_ai y _R_ei**…** _F_oЯe_V_e_R_ !**..


End file.
